Survivor Guilt
by huggablelove
Summary: The threat is bigger than any of them ever imagined, and a certain group of friends are pushed to the limits, threatening to tear them apart. With help from old friends and new, can they make it together? Betrayal, hurt and romance. Titanium sequel.
1. Alleyways

**A/N  
A few weeks early… I couldn't resist, I'm sorry guys. On this story, I will be answering reviews through the email function. Sorry to the rest of you who aren't registered, but after reading the rules, I am technically not allowed to post replies within the story, and it takes up too much space. Anywho, welcome back, new readers and old. If you haven't read Titanium, I highly recommend it, otherwise nearly all of this story will not make sense. The name of the organization is relevant, not just a random word I picked, so I'd like to see what you guys think it stands for or means. I will be incredibly impressed if someone gets it. Just to address some issues from last time, I understand some people may dislike my writing style, and by all means, they may, I'm not stopping them. Just please don't expect me to change the way I write for one person who doesn't like it, when others are enjoying the story. And I finally decided upon a title, which is, like the last one, inspired by a song which I felt was relevant. It's by Rise Against if you would like to listen to it. Enough rambling from me now, so please enjoy.  
I do not own Phineas and Ferb.**

_3 days earlier…_

He couldn't shake the feeling that he was being watched, as the British 17-year-old trawled through jewellery shop after jewellery shop, searching desperately for the perfect engagement ring. It haunted him all the way through his hunt, and upon finding the perfect ring, he began to walk home, but down the dark, dimly lit streets. Because if he was to pull out his follower, or followers, it would be somewhere where no-one could see them. He knew they'd probably attack, he hoped they'd attack. People had a thing for underestimating his strength. And ever since what happened only a few weeks ago, he'd been continually on guard, prepared for anything. Because it didn't feel like a jealousy thing, it felt like something more, something so much more. And he wasn't about to ignore his instincts now. They'd served him well enough lately.

And just as he'd expected, his followers struck out. The green haired teenager knocked one of them out with a left hook and uppercut under the chin, and simply stared at the other one, clearly caught off guard by the boy's response. He walked toward his other follower, towering him, the lighting conveniently making him look far more menacing than what he actually was.

"Who do you work for?" He growled, the thick British accent expressing every syllable. The smaller man, clad in black, began to tremor, and whimper slightly. He shrunk down, standing in the taller teenager's shadow, his breathing growing heavy.

"M-MORI. I didn't want to do this, they forced me! They're coming for you! Soon, you have to run, they're coming! You can't beat them this time, and they'll get you!" The teenager didn't falter in his physical expression, but inside, his worry began to develop, manifesting into a persistent fly, refusing to ever leave him, constantly clouding his every thought.

"When." He said, rather bluntly, still glaring down at the quivering man.

"When you go to propose to her. They know everything, you can't hide. Only hope you'll outrun them. They've been watching you, they've been watching you all!" The man's voice was shaky, yet the words flowed like they were rehearsed, never slowing until he'd finished. Clearly, he'd prepared for this outcome, no matter how likely.

"Run. Take him, and run. And don't tell them you told me anything." The teenager walked off into the night, the shadows hiding him from view, leaving the quivering man and his unconscious friend alone. Between his hands, the British boy rubbed a small velvet box, and a little part of him hurt at having to wait longer for his loved one's hand. As long as she was safe though, that was his primary concern. And what that man, his stalker, had said had worried him massively. Because, as much as he didn't want his primary concern confirmed, it turned out he was right. This was far bigger than he could, or any of them could have imagined. And that was one far bigger too many for his liking. Because it simply meant his loved ones were in more danger, there was bound to be hurt, betrayal, separation, and a whole hoard of psychotic villains. Something he really did not want. And they'd barely won last time, only just scraping by without any deaths. So they didn't stand a chance this time, unless… No. The second dimension was off limits, wasn't it? Or maybe, just maybe if he was lucky, they were already involved. Or going to become involved of their own accord.

And as he walked back home, so many thoughts, terrifying, worse-case scenario thoughts haunted his mind. But at least he was prepared.

So when he was ambushed three days later, Ferb Fletcher was prepared. He breathed the sleeping gas in with a smile. He thought of his plan on manipulating this to his benefit with a smile. And he fell with a smile.


	2. Imbeciles

**A/N  
What scares me most about the song this is inspired by is the question at the start "How much longer do you think your country will last?". By country, it's referring to a collective, a society, **_**a group of friends.**_** And it isn't a question asked to the bad guys in a mockery, but a question asked to everyone with genuine curiosity. Because just how long will something last? No matter how hard you try? (Btw, if you hadn't figured it out, I had an English Lit exam today. Analysing the hell out of basic words :) )  
Also, wow. In the end, we exceeded the 200 review barrier on Titanium, and hit, an amazing, 252 reviews! I cannot thank you guys enough, like seriously. I love you all so much! And so far, no-one has what MORI is yet, but I love some of the ideas!  
**

Sparks flew up as he welded the two pieces of metal together, part of an invention idea he'd have to run over with Ferb later. Well, maybe not later. Today was a special day. No, probably tomorrow. Phineas sighed, and continued working, the heat off the welder making itself clear. He at least wanted the prototype ready for his brother's return, which was bound to be a happy return.

"Phineas! Do you know where your brother is?" Linda shouted, her footsteps becoming more and more apparent as she came down the stairs. Perry, sat beside Phineas, perked up, the woman's point stirring his own curiosity.

"He's over at Vanessa's, mom!" When Linda and Lawrence had gotten back, everything was awkward. And emotionally testing. Hiding injuries as significant as bullet wounds and mental trauma he refused to admit he had hadn't proved easy. At the moment, Phineas had a plaster on his shoulder to cover the scarring. He told Linda he'd 'fallen over'. Ferb had a much harder time hiding his, but Vanessa and Isabella had been on hand with foundation and concealer. It worked quite well, but the poor British teenager just got embarrassed at wearing make-up. Whether or not it was to hide something he never wanted to see again.

None of them had talked about what happened once everyone returned home. It was just something best left to gather dust, so hopefully, one day, they wouldn't be able to recall it for it was buried so far under. But right now, the memory was like a mine which each and every one of them tiptoed around. Nobody had struck it yet, but you couldn't be lucky forever, could you?

Perry nudged his own, grinning as cheekily a grin as the platypus could muster. When the red-haired turned to Perry, the platypus mimed being a palm tree, then growled and winked. Phineas couldn't hold in his laughter as it dawned upon him just what Perry was getting it, and it brought a blush to his cheeks. When did the platypus learn about that sort of stuff?

"No! No, they aren't, Perry! Ferb's just gone to, well, propose!" He exclaimed, rather flustered at just what his platypus had been hinting at. Perry just laughed at him, his laughter coming out alike a woodpecker on steroids, and a confused duck thrown into one. The laughter in the garage just increased, ringing round the room.

Slowly, the room quietened again, apart from the occasional hiss and crackle from the welder. Perry had continued to grin, quite content with himself, as he dangled his legs over the desktop, swinging them mindlessly, in a world of his own. So when the siren on his watch went off, the platypus almost jumped out of his own skin. Phineas looked away from his work, rather curious as to what was going on.

Almost immediately, a hologram of Monogram projected itself out, and Perry's superior glanced around, like he was assessing and evaluating everything. Finally, his gaze came to rest on the secret agent, and Perry could tell from his expression that something was wrong.

"Agent P, we need you to come in. We've just received major fluctuations of the energy readings in the local area. And, well, Ferb's tracking tag has gone offline…" Francis' voice trailed, and Phineas watched the hologram, his brows knitted in confusion.

"What do you mean, tracking tags? I haven't been told about any tracking tags, and I'm pretty sure Ferb hadn't been either, or he would've said something." Monogram's eyes flashed an element of panic, as he glanced around quickly.

"Um, yeah. We might of installed them during periods of unconsciousness to monitor you, being the only host family of an agent who know of their pets identity and all… We did intend to tell you, but can this wait till later? Mass energy fluctuation here, and it's starting to spike again, to levels beyond anything we've ever seen before. Well…" Perry watched his superior until it dawned on him just what Monogram meant. His expression had contorted into a blur of excitement and fear: worry and glee.

"I don't get it. Are you implying that you've had readings like these before?" Phineas hadn't clicked. Perry didn't expect it to click. It had been a long time ago, way before his boys knew of the agency's existence. Well, again, technically, that statement was also wrong. They'd just _forgotten_about the existence of OWCA afterwards.

"Well, sort of. Just hurry up down here. We might have professionals, but I have to admit, they have nothing on you…" Monogram trailed off, an embarrassed tone creeping into his voice. Perry saluted to his Major, as a smile crept onto his bill. If this energy fluctuation was what he'd thought it to be, well, he knew one thing. They were in for a fun ride.

* * *

His eyes flashed open, and darted around the room immediately, assessing everything. Plain. Just walls. And a door. Of course there was a door. And walls.

The metal clamped around his wrists wasn't a surprise: he'd prepared for that too. Two taps on the back of the chair, and the multi-finger prototype began to hum, and heat up. He couldn't see anything, so it was just hope that he had to guide the thin laser. The hissing increased, and there was a clang as the cuffs dropped to the floor.

What imbeciles.


	3. Red

**A/N  
So thank you again for your patience, all your reviews and favourites and subscribes. Exams are now officially over, but as some of you may have noticed, I also have an ongoing fanfiction in 'The Avengers' section, so I am having to balance out my time between the two of them. Again, thank you very much though, and be warned, from here onwards, we are going full speed ahead :) This one should be slightly longer than Titanium. Onwards to the story, then!**

The whole of OWCA HQ was in a state of panic, for some reason or other Phineas knew not of. Sirens blared and lights flashed, agents ran about in a flurry. A mere half hour had passed between Monogram contacting Perry and them actually arriving, and if he hadn't of known better, Phineas would've said he was in a nuclear reactor mid-meltdown. Apart from the secret agent animals in fedoras part.

Perry glanced around worriedly, the sight a new one for him. He could only presume that this was the elusive Code Red. It was rumoured that the protocol had only been put in to practise once before, but no-one knew the details, and when questioned, the heads of OWCA denied all knowledge of such an event. Still, for such a protocol to be activated base-wide worried Perry. He picked up his pace, rather anxious to find out the cause, pulling Phineas along by the hand. The last time a base-wide protocol had been activated, it had been Code Green, and his fool of a frenemy had somehow contaminated all food supplies within the state, causing them to mutate into _something_. Perry still had no idea on how to describe Heinz's creations, and he no plan on trying to, either. Such a thing was not something one could merely sum up in words.

Phineas quickened his pace, not too keen on be dragged along, and consequently down, by a semi-aquatic mammal, through a hallway of frenzied animals. The headquarters still remained a fascinating place to visit, no matter how many times he went there. Seemingly unintelligent animals doing things better than their human counter-parts was always an intriguing spectacle to see, especially for someone as curious as Phineas. He almost didn't notice when Perry jolted to a stop, in front of a door, and looked back towards his owner. Phineas offered up a grin, though he wasn't quite sure why. Just a reflex action.

Perry pushed the door open, the worry building a little more inside in him, as he saw Monogram sat at his desk, posture slumped, holding his head in his hands and mumbling ineligibly. Perry's superior didn't even bother look up till Perry nudged him gently, then slightly harder with chatter. He lifted his head slowly, his gaze meeting Perry's immediately, and he sighed, standing up.

"We identified the energy spikes. Someone was crossing dimensions. Only problem we have is, well, the people who were crossing over. And the two energy spikes, well, that suggests there were two groups. One of which has, well, contacted us…" Perry tilted his head ever so slightly, the confusion evident in his face. Monogram sighed and pushed a hand through his hair. He picked a small remote off the table, and hit the triangular button, causing the screen in front to flicker into life.

"Greetings, OWCA." Perry winced when he recognised the voice, the owner of which swiftly walked on screen. Still as out of proportion the first time and only time they had met. Quickly following the first was another, a doppelganger, and Perry began to realise just why Code Red had been activated. Two Regurgitators. "We're just sending you a friendly message, a warning from one organisation to another." The doppelganger added.

"You don't know what you're dealing with." Phineas recognised this one, a familiar face he'd encountered several times. Mitch. "So don't try to stop us." Mitch-2 beamed in a twisted way as he walked into view of the camera. The pit in Perry's stomach was growing. This was bad. This was very bad indeed.

"If you do, it'll only be bad for you." Khakha Peu Peu. Someone both of them were familiar with too. And, as if following a pattern, his second dimension counterpart arrived, stood next to him with a malevolent smile upon his face. "We will crush you underfoot, like an insect, something that proves only an annoyance."

Slowly but surely, the screen filled with twisted, _happy_villains, each of which at least of Perry and Phineas recognised, each with a second dimension doppelganger stood beside. Very bad didn't even begin to sum up the situation they saw arising in front of them. Try horrifyingly, distressingly bad. Then the final blow was delivered, as someone so infamous as of current in the base walked on screen.

Perry instinctively growled, his posture tensing as the abomination came into sight. It wasn't choice: his actions were involuntary. Perry cared not though, for such a man deserved no care. Not after what he'd done. And that twisted, crazed smile upon his face, that demented, and sickening gleam in his eye, it made Perry feel nauseous. Even if he knew this was the second dimension counterpart, he'd clearly made himself known as in command of this league of monstrosities.

Phineas felt himself pale, his hands beginning to shake slightly as this man twisted his head, smiling right through the camera, as if he could see them as they watched the video clip. The last person he'd ever wanted to see, the only person he'd ever actually hated with his whole heart. And yet the man still haunted his dreams at night, that twisted desire feeding through every memory, every flashback. He told himself they were just nightmares, just the aftermath of a traumatic ordeal, yet now, now they were coming true.

"We are MORI." Rodney-2 smiled sadistically, his eyes piercing and crazed. "And we want your world. The second dimension world. We want the universes." Murmurs rippled through the gathering of men and women alike behind him, each positively thrilled. "I suggest you do what we request, and you don't defy us, or we WILL… persuade… you otherwise…" He opened his mouth into a toothy grin, and tilted his head sideways in a rather inhuman movement, merely adding to the level of fear he endowed into the hearts of those around him, and those watching him. "Farewell." He said, with mock innocence and a wave of his hand, and the screen faded to black, leaving the three in the room completely and utterly lost.


	4. Sorry

**I am very sorry, guys, but I'm not going to becontinuing this story, mainly due to stress and complete lack of confidence in my writing ability, because, in all honesty, looking at my work and then the work of others, I can tell mine isn't of a high calibre. So if anyone wants to 'adopt' the story, just send a message.**

**As an extended apology, I can recommend, from what I've read, Who Will Rescue Me?, If Candace Knew, The Seer, The Meeting (All of them).**

**Again, sorry, but chances are I won't carry this on, as I don't see my writing style as suffice to entertain readers properly.**


End file.
